last_day_on_earth_survivalfandomcom-20200222-history
My suggestions on how to start and what to aim for in the beginning stages.
Hey All, We all play games different, and there is already a beginners guide on this website. I am writing this to help you formulate how you want to play the game. All beginners guide are sources of advice, which is based on the writers experience and how they think the game should be played. Not actually how you are going to play yours. It's just advice from our experience (or in this case, my experience). So here is how I would play the game from my experience (second install due to a power issue on my phone). My character is around level 40 now, and I haven't removed any map fog from other areas, on my first install I made it to Alpha Bunker, but haven't yet (with good reason) on the second install. I am an experienced gamer who used to rule amongst his friends in high school at StarCraft, these are the qualifications on which I base my opinion on. Hopefully you are reading this before you start, but if you are having difficulty getting started, there may be something in here to help guide you forward, good luck and happy gaming. Game Synopsis: This is a resource scavenging game where you kill zombies that are guarding the resources. Kill zombies, get resources, rinse and repeat. Character Counters: Energy: ''Used for quick travel between area, regenerates slowly over time, can watch a few adds per day to get a small boost, or spend some money. ''Water: Your level of thirst, or water saturation (however you want to phrase it) slowly degenerates. Food: Your level of hunger, or hunger satiation (however you want to phrase it) slowly degenerates. Hit-''points'': If you don't already know what this is, ask a second grader, they would. Experience: Same as HP. Durability: On clothes and weapons, using weapons slowly wears them out, clothes is getting hit. Adventure Area's: There are 3 different difficulties, (easiest to hardest) Green, Yellow and Red. At level 40 I'm still not up to a Yellow difficult. The 2 standard area's Forests and Quarry's (not sure if the name is actually Quarry, oh well). Forests provide extra organic resources, while Quarry's will proved extra stone, and can be mined for Ore's. There are 3 special encountered that I have been to Plane Crash's, Shipwreck's and Air drops, there is also a Rest Stop that I haven't been to yet as you need a chopper (motorcycle) to get to it and I am still hunting down some parts for my bike. Plane Crashes are awesome for scavenged parts and usually minimal on angry mobs. Shipwrecks are too hard for my at the moment as there is a nasty respawn rate and a large amount of mobs, Airdrops is trying to find a single chest that usually has good stuff amongst a whole wilderness area, with a few nasty mobs floating around, so usually do-able as long as there isn't a Bloated Floater standing right next to it. (I will cover a few of the different mobs further down). Also a Traveling Trader, but that one wanted to trade a medical table with I didn't have in my back pocket the first time I got there. I am guessing it's a random trade type deal, and only really useful Other than that, there are a few other area's theatre game critical, and please read the other guys Beginners Guide as he covers them fairly well, I skimmed it and the only thing that surprised me is when I went to Alpha Bunker, a 2 day count down started , and I'm not sure what that's for as that was my first install, and then my phone crapped out. On my second install, I haven't yet been there even to grab the Glock that is lying around the front because I just don't have a reason for it yet, too busy hunting basic resources. Home Base: The plot of land that you call home, and where you start. There are beginning resources and a few scattered mobs here, in the wrecked car there is some gear to get started, but just grab a good weapon and shoes if you got them. I will explain clearing and gear in just a sec. Bad news, unless you are extremely lucky (or pedantic), you will die a few times in the levels before you get your food and water production up and running. Earliest is level 6 (you can start to craft Water Catchers at this level), so before then you are relying solely on what you scavenge. Good news, after a few deaths they send you a Machete, which is my desired weapon atm. The ability you want your home base to have is storage, and production, with food and water production being key at the earliest level. Each time you visit your home base you want to be able to eat and drink your fill, heal up and stock up on the necessary items for the next trip to an Adventure Area. Like I said this is a resource foraging game, so I would recommend that you only consume any edible items to get it so you can JUST make it back to storage before water and food production is set up (then kill off the toon for a fresh set off stats). A full food and water bar will usually last a round trip to the closest, easiest Adventure Area's. Save those resources. Angry Mobs that I have run into (remember, just been to Green and Yellow area): First 3 are standards in Green area's, with the next 2 being seldom seen optionals, the last one is something that I usually glimpse when I went and failed in the yellow ares Roaming Zombies - slow movement and slow attack speed with 40hp. (6dmg per melee attack) Grey Wolves - fast movement and fast attack speed with 40hp. (4dmg per melee attack) Fast Biter - average movement and fast attack speed with 80hp. (6dmg per meleeattack I think) Toxic Spitter - average movement and average attack speed with ??hp. (?? per melee attack and ??dmg per directional AOE attack, you know spits toxins in a cone shape, sometime Bloated Floater - average movement and ?? attack speed with 240hp. (melee attack with omni-directional AOE attack) Toxic Floated Bloater - average movement and not sure about the rest, only glimpsed them. What I take with me when I go foraging and killing (Green Area's Prep): Lets just say the character(not dies died in brackets after the first item) just died and is Revived back at home base. I want to take (in order of availability) 2 rope (or already have a backpack), 2 more rope and 1 cloth (shoe's), good weapon (i.e. machete, crowbar, boat paddle), some food and a Bow. Inventory management is important in this game, so only take stuff that won't impact my resource levels at my base, while still making me effective in clearing the are. 2 rope : Needed for the Basic Backpack, a low level item with a good drop rate basic mobs. You also need some Plant Fibres for the Basic Backpack. 2 more rope and 1 cloth : Needed for shoes, also need a some Plant Fibre's to complete. The most basic shoes will raise your base movement from a value of 40 to 41, with greater improvements available with later products. Great for tactical withdrawal (what we tactically minded people call running away). The only mobs I have run into so far that move faster than 40 are other PC's avatars or Grey Wolves. Good weapon : For Fast Biters or harder mobs. Food : Whatever is good and going, at the moment that is jerky or carrot stew. Bow : Great when the mobs are grouped together, you can grab agro of a single mob, draw it off and finish it mano-e-zombo. (1vs1). But need a fairly rare duct tape to produce, so use with discretion. What I do When I get to my usual green area: Please note, my keyboard controls aren't currently working, so doing this with basic controls, there is a YouTube video of a guy clearing a Red Area with nothing but a single decent weapon, lots of food and some great kiting skills. One of the reasons for this is that enemy AOE's will damage other enemy mobs, and there is a slight activation time for these skills. Check it out, highly recommended. Small note is that although he makes it look easy, the amount of food he used would take around 2 days of fairly solid farming to gather. So, the first thing I need to do is collect 9 wood, 6 stone and whatever Plant Fibre's are need. There is single wood and stone scattered through the are, 3 wood/stone per tree/boulder harvested, but tools are needed for tree's/boulders, where the scattered singles can just be picked up if you can get to them. 9 Wood and 6 Stone is enough to make a Spear, a Hatchet and a Pickaxe. Important note, I will replace these items as they wear out from the gathered resources, but I will actually be usually throwing them away before I leave the area, to make the max room for the loot gathered. So I usually skirt around the edges of the map, collect these items and make the necessary items. Then it is time to start clearing while also grabbing all the berries that I can (good snacks for HP). Next is screen setup. There is what's in your hand and what is your pocket thats immediately available. I suggest always keeping food in your pocket. You can keep a weapon there and switch it when wanted, but with random PC Avatars attacks, always best to keep your health above 50 and food ready for quick healing. The only time I am tempted to have two weapons ready is when I am pulling single mobs off a group with a bow and finishing them melee, and that is only recommended with a decent health bar. LEARN TO USE THE SNEAK MODE. A sneak attack will do triple damage. For Roaming Zombies and Grey Wolves (both with 40hp) using the basic spear (10dmg) means that with one sneak attack, and another as the mob turns to you to attack, means that you kill Roaming Zombies without taking damage, and Grey Wolves (fast attack remember) will deal 4 dmg before being killed. SAVE THE GOOD WEAPON FOR MOBS THAT AREN'T Roaming Zombies OR Grey Wolves. Fast Biters have 80hp, so a sneak attack from a Machete can one shot them, but Machete's are rare and only craft-able at level 52. Crowbars are a little more than half as strong, and good items available from level 22. IF THEY ARE IN A GROUP, GRAB A SINGLE MOBS AGRO, GO TO A CLEAR AREA AND KILL IT IN PEACE AND QUIET. Getting surrounded will quickly kill you, so take them 1v1 where possible. BOW IS AWESOME FOR THIS. DON'T SIT IN THE INVENTORY OR BLUEPRINTS SCREEN. The system randomly dumps a PC avatar into the map that it looking to hunt you who you already have the agro have once they appear anywhere in the area, There have been quite a few times where I am just finishing up juggling items in my inventory for the trip back, with like 20hp, and some PC avatar runs up and kills me. The inventory and blueprints screen covers the whole screen, but doesn't pause the game. Go to the green area to get to the world map if you really need to spend a bit of time sorting it out. THERE IS NO SHAME IN RUNNING AWAY!I I WANNA LIVE! Run off the map into the green coloured map area will automatically pause what ever mobs are attacking and you can then go into your backpack for whatever you need to either go back in or head back to base. This is where you start liking those shoes I said you need. Please note, while attacking PC Avatars will disappear when you do this, but once you come back onto the map area the zombie will come hunting for you once you appear back in their area and already have agro to you. KILL BAMBIE'S MOTHER! From Grey wolves you will have started collecting meat and fur, which is also available from wandering , gentle Deer. The meat should be saved either steak, or jerky (jerky is better). So yeah, be a sneaky ninja-bastard that makes the basics from what is on the ground and throws away the trashy items make the most room for the good loot. USE THE CHESTS IN WILDERNESS AREAS TO HELP MANAGE INVENTORY WHILE STILL GATHERING IT ALL TOGETHER AND NEED THE TRASHY ITEMS TO HELP DO THAT. Nod to the guy who wrote the other Beginners Guide, he pointed out this simple but effective method. I hope the guide lines help your gaming style. I copied part of the Blueprint page to below, but instead of ingredients, I will leave notes on the items that I have experience with. Category:Guides